


Clowns in a groupchat, what will they do?

by Saturniidaez



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Kirby (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Crossover, Humor, Out of character probably, Swearing, no plot bc this is kinda just a thing, side project really!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturniidaez/pseuds/Saturniidaez
Summary: I'm mainly just doing this as a side project! Not really gonna work on it much unless I have time and don't wanna work on Star Allies, but they have phones.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kirby Chatfics





	Clowns in a groupchat, what will they do?

_1:25 pm_

_**Dimentio** added **Marx** and **Jevil** to **The Chaos Trio**_

**Dimentio** : And so you arrive, like two leaves off of an oak tree blown by the wind into someone’s backyard!

**Marx** : why do you have to speak like that.

**Jevil** : UEE HEE HEE, HOW FUN, FUN! A GROUP CHAT OF OUR OWN, OWN, WITH NO HEROES TO PESTER US, US!

**Dimentio** : Indeed! We’re free to do as we please in here!

**Dimentio** : Anyways, I need the two of you to pick nicknames, or I’ll change them myself.

_**Marx** changed their name to **Galactic Ambitions**_

_**Jevil** changed their name to **CHAOS CHAOS**_

_**Dimentio** changed their name to **Master of Dimensions**_

**Master of Dimensions** : Quite fitting nicknames, if you ask me!

**Galactic Ambitions** : wait

_**Galactic Ambitions** changed their name to **Clorb (clown orb)**_

**Master of Dimensions** : …

**Master of Dimensions** : Somehow that’s even more fitting for you.

**Clorb (clown orb)** : thanks!

**Master of Dimensions** : That wasn’t a compliment.

**Clorb (clown orb)** : fuck you.

**Master of Dimensions** : Anyways, it appears we’re all set up now!

**Clorb (clown orb)** : poggers

**Master of Dimensions** : Don’t say that.

**CHAOS CHAOS** : POGGERS!

**Master of Dimensions** : NO

**Clorb (clown orb)** : so how are you two doing?

**CHAOS CHAOS** : I’VE HAD A NICE DAY, DAY!

**Clorb (clown orb)** : thats good!

**Master of Dimensions** : Making this groupchat was tedious, but otherwise I’ve been doing well.

**Clorb (clown orb)** : nice.

**Clorb (clown orb)** : ive had a really good day!

**Master of Dimensions** : Oh, so you’ve been eating all day?

**Clorb (clown orb)** : SHUT UPPPP THATS EXACTLY WHAT IVE BEEN DOING

**Master of Dimensions** : HA

**Clorb (clown orb)** : I HATE IT HERE, DIMENTIO AND JEVIL SEE ME EATING FOOD AND SAY “GO JESTER BOY GO”

**Master of Dimensions** : HAHAHAHHSHAH

**CHAOS CHAOS** : DJSHFKSJDHFJK

**Clorb (clown orb)** : I HATE BOTH OF YOUUUU

**Master of Dimensions** : YOU’VE BEEN HERE FOR LESS THAN AN HOUR!

**Clorb (clown orb)** : AND YOUVE ALREADY MANAGED TO INSULT ME. I HATE YOU SO MUCH I AM GOING TO COMMIT AN ACT OF VIOLENCE AGAINST YOU

**Master of Dimensions** : I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, LITTLE MAN!

**Clorb (clown orb)** : YOUUUUU

**CHAOS CHAOS** : THE CLOWNS ARE FIGHTING, FIGHTING!

**Clorb (clown orb)** : ILL FIGHT YOU TOO MOTHERFUCKER!

**CHAOS CHAOS** : BRING IT ON, ON!

**Clorb (clown orb)** : GIVE ME YOUR LOCATION I JUST WANNA TALK

**Master of Dimensions** : Hasn’t even been 30 minutes and we’re already at each other’s throats. I expected no less.

**Clorb (clown orb)** : oh shit, taranza n mags r inviting me over to the lor, talk to yall later losers!

**CHAOS CHAOS** : BUH-BYE!

**Master of Dimensions** : Ciao!

**CHAOS CHAOS** : I’LL BE GOING OFFLINE AS WELL, WELL! BUH-BYE!

**Master of Dimensions** : Ciao, once again!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mainly just doing this as a side project! Not really gonna work on it much unless I have time and don't wanna work on Star Allies, but they have phones.


End file.
